


Pizza hot packs

by Mntdewtop



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birth, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Sebastian, Protective Chris, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Basically a fic about Pregnant Seb and daddy Chris.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've written another mpreg fic that will be similar to this and now I have more experience with this whole writing thing hopefully it will be a lot Better!
> 
> AU where men can get pregnant but is not A/B/O

Sebastian was nearly bouncing in his seat holding the little white, narrow box with a red ribbon tied on top that he refused to let Chris touch. The couple were just about to get out but Sebastian grabbed Chris' hand and gazed in to his blue-green eyes.

"I love you." He flashes his perfect smile aside from the two crooked teeth.

"I love you too. Are you still feeling okay?" He gently put his hand on his forehead. Sebastian spent the majority of the last two weeks with his head in the toilet.

"I'm perfect. 'Get to spend Christmas with my in laws, finished all my shopping for everybody, and got you the best Christmas present I've ever given."

Chris dropped his head back, "Now you got me wondering what my present is."

"You'll have to wait, babe." Sebastian kissed the tip of his nose and got out of the car and popped open the trunk to bring in the rest of the presents.With all gifts in arms they walked in Chris' mom's house and was greeted by Scott and Chris' mom. Both sat all the presents under the huge tree decorated with years of bought and handmade ornaments.

She immediately made her way towards Sebastian and wrapped her arms around him. He melted into the touch of a mother figure as he hasn't seen his own in so long.

"How is my son in law?" She groaned, hugging the brunette tighter. 

"He's great, Lisa. Thanks for having us over."

"Yeah, like I'd leave you out." Lisa sarcastically said. "You're the only one who loves my cooking."

"That I do." They finally let go and walked into the kitchen. "Where is Carly and her family?"

"Oh she's celebrating with then there. Speaking of family, when do you think I'm getting some more grandchildren?"

"Sooner than you think." He winked.

"Good. Eggnog? Broke out the good rum out this year."

Alarms rang out inside Sebastian's head. "Uh, no thank you."

"Really? How about some red wine, you really liked that one." She pulled out a bottle. 

"No thank you, I'm not really thirsty."

"You must be sick, I've never seen you turn down a glass of wine." The oven buzzer behind Lisa blared. "Dinners ready!"

 After dinner everyone was stuffed but Sebastian was ready to give his gifts even though they were for last. Thank God that they went fast, Sebastian had a little pile of things he received and so did Scott, Lisa, and Chris.

"Okay time for my presets, don't open them just yet."

Lisa had the biggest, then Scott. Chris had the white narrow box with a ribbon.

"How come I got the smallest one?" He joked.

"Trust me, it's the best one." Sebastian walked behind the couch to get to the other side of the room, whispering " _You better record this."_ In Scott's ear, he promptly whipped out his phone and pressed video. "Okay Chris open yours first."

Chris' heart raced with adrenaline as he pulled the top open to see three different pregnancy tests.

All positive.

"What is it, dear?" His mother asked.

"Their pregnancy tests. I'm gonna be a daddy." He choked out behind tears and ran to pick up his husband, who was also in tears and spun him.

He eventually let Sebastian's feet touch the ground. "You can open your presents now."

Scott had a shirt that read 'best uncle ever'

Lisa had a shirt that says 'Only the best Mothers get promoted to Grandma. ' and a mug with 'best grandma in the world'.

"How far along are you?"

"Not very, only almost five weeks."

After awhile they said their goodbyes and left drove to their shared Boston house, greeted by Betty, their dog. 

Soon Sebastian was in bed flat on his back in bed only in boxer briefs. Chris was laying between his thick thighs kissing his puffy stomach."You know you're just kissing my bloated tummy and all there is under neath that is a bundle of nerves the size of a poppy seed?"

"Well when you put it like that." He got on the bed and put his arm under his head and a hand intertwined with Sebastian's over his stomach.

"I love you." 

"I love you. So I want that bundle of nerves to stay there for a long time so that means no working out and no movies."

"Fine, we have a few weeks until we have a check up. So was it a pretty good Christmas?"

"Best one ever, Babe."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Sickness, First ultrasound and Gender reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place thirteen weeks after the first.

Sebastian thought he was dying. Almost every hour he rushes into the bathroom to empty all food from his stomach.

"This is the eighth fucking time I've brushed my teeth today!" Sebastian shouted 

"Langu-" Chris was ready and dressed to go to the appointment, only waiting on Seb.

"Don't fucking tell me to watch my language! Mr.Captian America!"

Chris could agree that pregnancy hormones are a cruel bitch, so he's not going to try or say anything wise to Sebastian. He walked out wearing sweat pants and a jacket that hid his little curve well. "Ready?"

"Yeah. But I'm dressed like I'm homeless."

"Honey, no you don't, you're not feeling your best and I think you look amazing."

"Let's go. We might even be able to tell if it's a boy or girl that's making me feel like this."

In the car Chris continued the gender conversation.

"But what if it's a Boy! I could teach him to play football, baseball, you could teach him basketball. Just imagine another little guy running around!" Chris put his hand on top of Sebastian's belly.

"Uh-huh."

"What? Do you not want a boy?"

"No, no. it would be great but I really want a baby girl."

"Girls are complicated."

"You could do any of the things you listed with a girl."

"I know. I just want whatever it is, to be healthy. _I just happen to think it's a boy._ " He mumbled the last sentence.

"Since when are you a professional-baby-gender-decider-person?"

"Look, it's an Evans family tradition. Everyone guesses the gender of the baby."

"So we'll let your mom and brother guess next time we see them?"

"Which will be later, so don't worry about it . We're here." Chris stopped infront of the clinic.

"Chris."Sebastian stared at building, terrified. 

"What?"

 "I'm scared, Chris." His bottom lip popped out right before tears streamed down his now pale face.

He ran to the other side of the door and opened it to hold his shaking husband. "Tell me why, sweetheart. I can't make you feel better if you don't."

"I can't be a mom."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I had no father figure until I had my step dad and what if something happens to you and I can't do this on my own."

"Sebastian you'll never have to. You will never have to raise a child on your own. I'll always be with you and our baby. Always." 

 "Okay." He let out a deep breath and let go. Smiling at Chris' face.

"Ready to prove who's right?"

"How bout we raise the prize. If it's a girl, you lose so you don't get to drink Coffee until I start drinking it again, and if it's a boy, I lose so I have to give you a blowjob."

"I like this bet. Cause I know its a boy."

"Okay Mr. Cocky."

They joined hands and walked through the doors and were shown the examination room, where Sebastian sat on the crinkly paper.

Soon, a woman walked in holding a clipboard. "Hi, im Dr.Greg, I'll be your OBGYN. And you must be Sebastian Evans and Chris Evans?"

"Yes, nice to meet you." Sebastian offered a polite smile.

"Okay I need you to lay down on your back." Sebastian complied and she pulled his shirt bottom up and pressed lightly in different spots. "I just need a few questions answered and then we can get to the ultrasound, Kay?" Sebastian and Chris nodded quickly.  "So have you been drinking or using any unapproved drugs by your doctor since you found you were expecting?"

"No."

 Questions went on for what Sebastian thought was to long untill... 

"Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Chris turned to Sebastian and shook his head "No."

"Now for the ultrasound. The gel might feel a little cold." She squeezed out gel on the middle of his bump and moved the wand around, the screen came to life. A peanut shaped shadow moved. "And that's your baby, here's the heartbeat." She tapped a button and a fast beat came from the speakers. Chris slid his hand into Sebastian's and kissed his head. "Last thing before you go, would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes!" Sebastian all but shouted. "Sorry."

She smiled and moved the wand towards his hips, "Its okay, first time parents are always a little excited. So, what are today's bets?"

"I think it's a girl-"

"And I  _know_ its a boy."

"Well, I only see one baby so... you two should be expecting a baby girl around August 13!"

Sebastian started to cry, Chris only hugged him closer and said "just in time for your birthday, Seb."

Dr.Greg wiped away the gel and said goodbye. After leaving they drove to the nearest dariy queen and ordered the biggest Oreo blizzard he could get.

"How come you didn't get one, babe?"

"I gotta stay in shape."

"Trying to get ripped when I'm a mushy mess Huh? Don't worry I'll catch up. Once this Baby is out, I'm gonna have a  _eight_ pack."

"Oh, will you now?"

"Hell yeah. Those magazines will never have the nerve to give me the 'dad bod' label. Hey, I'll be a shape, circle's a shape." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding on baby names and baby kicks.

"Really? Another one?" Chris looked from the other side of the couch at Sebastian who had gotten his fifth and sixth slice of Pizza.

"What?" He shrugged, "Baby wants pizza, she gets pizza. And why the fuck are you complaining? You're not the one carrying your own heavy-ass baby. And worrying about stretch marks. I am giving up my perfect body while you stay hot as fuck, so you can have a child."

"I'm not complaining your beautiful body is changing to have our baby but I didn't think it was humanly possible to eat that much pizza! Didn't we have a conversation last week about how you're gonna get 'ripped' after your pregnancy?"

"Yeah well... I automatically win this argument because I'm pregnant!" Sebastian took another bite of his pizza smugly.

"Fine. But you like being pregnant."

"I freaking love being pregnant, I found that out a few days ago."

"Right after the morning sickness stopped?"

"Correct. Any day now until she starts to move."

"Speaking of her I thought we should start talking about a name."

"Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," Chris stood and walked to his study and back with a notebook full of Chris' handwriting. "Specifically Romanian names." He sat carefully next to him before Sebastian put his legs over Chris' lap.

"A lot of them have a hidden meaning behind the name." 

"What does Sebastian mean then?"

"Venerable, meaning to command respect because of great age or impressive dignity."

"Well you did command me to go get you a pizza. With extra cheese.And with mushrooms which you hate. Also with olives which you hate."

"Yeah but you don't even know how amazing that sounded." He rubbed his protruding belly hungrily.

"Cravings are bitch, huh."

"Tell me about it."

"I bet the name Cecilia doesn't have any bad meaning."

"Means 'blind one' Did you not fact check any of them?"

"Cami."

"Servant for the temple."

"Claudia."

"Lame."

"It is not that bad of a name!"

"No! It literally means lame!"

"Wow. Dana."

"From Denmark."

"Okay now you're just shitting with me."

"I Swear! look it up!"

Chris pulled his phone out and asked Google, and few minutes later he threw it down beside him and rolled his eyes. "You're right."

Sebastian looked at his belly and cooed "Looks like mommy doesn't have to have a baby in his tummy to be right, huh baby girl?"

"Stop, gonna turn my daughter against me. Dorina."

"Sounds like Dora and mean brooding."

"Do you know all theses names?"

"If I didn't some smart kid could look up 'Cecilia ' or some shit and tease her about it. Remember, I wanted to change my name so it wouldn't stand out. I was bullied so bad when I was a kid for being different I would scream to my mother I never was going to school again." Sebastian was almost in tears about the idea his daughter feeling like he did when he was young. It made him absolutely sick.

"Baby, it won't be like that for her." Chris kissed his belly a few time then kissed his red cheek. "Just take a deep breath and let it out, honey. That's it. in and out. They were just suggestions, we can always find other ones."

"I love you. You keep me sane."

He smiled. "I love you to." Chris looked down at his husbands belly and lifted his shirt, kissing the tan, perfect skin. "And I love you baby girl, I'm gonna keep your mama healthy and happy so don't you worry about anything."

"Chris! She kicked, she's kicking me! Here, here. Feel." Sebastian pulled his hand to the side, a little tapping feeling under the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and prompts are great!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping is a nightmare

Sebastian's snoring head was drooling on Chris's shoulder while he was finally sleeping. Only problem was his breasts were leaking-as gross as it sounds- and Chris couldn't sleep with the noise and wetness. So he had a choice, give up on sleep and have a happy husband or wake him up and have a very unhappy husband at this stage. The latter seemed like it was going to happen either way so he gently said his name.

"Seb. Seb, wake up, baby."

"Mmmmm. What time is it?" His voice was deep and sleepy.

"Three Am, baby."

" _Chrrrisssss. You woke me up at three Am?"_ He whined like a child. Chris almost couldn't keep his giggle in.

"Your breasts are leaking." 

"So? My boobs don't feel sore now."

"But your shirt is soaked." He was right, a dark stain were over each nipple.

"I would've been fine til the morning."

"You couldn't of been conformable like that, darling."

"What ever." He flopped over to his side. Then moved to the other. Then on his back. Then with a pillow under his bump. Chris sat up looking at him, smiling. "Are you enjoying This?"

"I'm am."

"Well I'm glad you're having fun watching me look like a mentally retarded walrus while trying to get a second of sleep when your baby is kicking me in my ribs. Here," He took off his tight shirt and threw it across the room "talk to her."

"What?"

"I read somewhere that the sound of the parents voice soothed the baby. And you talk to her when she was just nerves."

"Fine." Chris snuggled down and wrapped his arms around his hips "Hey beautiful. How's it going in there?"

"Are you trying to get her to sleep or get her number?"

 

......

 

Sebastian was sitting on the couch in the same spot with a huge tub of mint ice cream. The only thing that was different when Chris left to have lunch with Anthony was the channel and the tub was almost empty. Sebastian was going to go with him and tell Anthony he was pregnant himself but he couldn't get his shirt over his ridiculously huge belly. The brunette had a pizza shaped hot pack on his tummy and his husband rubbing his swollen feet when he asked about lunch.

"What did Choclatino have to say about me being pregnant?"

"We he said 'thank God he finally knocked up because his husband was about to start stealing Hemsworth's kids and tell that sexy sea bass he's still sexy as ever, the guy always is'. I'll never understand you two's nicknames."

"Next time I see him I'll tell him he was wrong."

"Seb don't say those things to your self. Since you've been pregnant, in my opinion, you've gotten ten times sexier."

"You say that no but you haven't seen the-" He stopped him self from finishing.

"Seen what Sebastian?" Sebastian looked straight at his face and said God knows what in Romanian. Any other time he found it ridiculously arousing but he was hiding something from him. "You're scaring me." Seb cautiously lifted Chris's shirt he was wearing (that was covered in food stains and mostly breast milk that Chris didn't want to comment on.) to show a little stretch mark. 

"I don't see a stretch mark, I see a free lightning bolt tattoo."

"Dork."

"I know, but I'm your dork."

"You are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names pt.2

"Kay, Seb, names we have to find one by tonight because tomorrow is officially only two months until baby. And we still just can't call her 'baby' anymore."

"Give'm to me babe." Sebastian was on his phone looking at baby clothes. Chris was looking at one of six baby names books.

"North"

"We're not apart of the Kardashian family, Chris."

"Raven."

"When did you turn into Edgar Allen Poe? Hey look at this crib."

"Sarah."

Sebastian gave a look only a mother could give.

"Peggy"

"Are you really mourning the death of your on screen love interest by naming our baby it? My only hope is Stucky becomes cannon."

"You just don't want to see me kissing anyone else, do you?"

"Change Bucky to Becky and Steve Rogers would of been on that from the start and Fuck the ship Sharton, is all I'm sayin'."

He kissed Sebastian's cheek"I just happen to like the name. Side note, I didn't realize Romania had so many traditions. "

"That reminds me, I need some red string for her."

"Why."

"If you tie the string around her wrist then it protects her from bad thoughts. Say someone said she was an beautiful baby but thought she was ugly, the string would protect her."

"You think it works?"

He shrugged "Tradition is tradition." 

"Ripley."

"Belive it or not ! "

Chris chuckled "I had that coming."

"You did." Sebastian turned off his phone and wrapped himself around Chris.

"How about Claire."

"Every timeI hear that name is think of the breakfast club."

"Harley."

"We work for Marvel. people will talk.

"Scarlet."

"No naming babies after coworkers."

"Olive."

"I love it. Not for our baby though."

"How come I'm the only one coming up with names?"

"A. Because I'm making the thing and B. I already have a name figured out."

"Since when!"

"A few years ago."

"So you had this whole thing planed out then?"

"Not all of it. I knew I wanted to have a baby with you so I just started thinking of baby names when we were dating."

"So you were thinking of the names of our children when I was working up the nerve to tell you I love you."

"And I still said it first."

"You were first man I loved."

"I was thinking I would have to propose to you."

"So are you going to tell me the name of our first child or not."

"Olive Mae Evans. Not too different, not boring"

"I love it. I love you. I love her." He smoothed his hand down the big tummy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris was finishing up the final touches on the nursery. There was a white crib that Seb picked, world globes hanging from the ceiling and a few toys from Chris's childhood from Lisa.

"Seb! The nursery is done! We are really for this baby!" Sebastian waddled in wearing one of Chris's Captian America shirts that had the shield right over the center of the belly, his hair in a bun on the top of his head and eating a leftover piece of his baby shower cake. His eyes lit up when he saw the room, moving to feel a fuzzy blanket. "Happy birthday, love."

"And baby day." Chris stood behind him and kissed his neck.

"I don't think it's baby day just yet." 

"You're wrong again." Sebastian grunted

"What do you-" Sebastian took Chris's hand and squeezed, almost bringing Chris to his knees. "Oh God, you're strong. Let me call my mom, let go baby." He hung on for a few seconds until the contraction ended.

In Sebastian's opinion, everything went way to fast. The car ride, checking in, changing into a hospital gown, Lisa walking in and seeing Sebastian's privates...

But the actual thing, laying or using different positions, contraction after contraction. Took fucking forever.

"Chris, Chris. I can't. I fucking can't. I fucking can't do this!" An audible gasp came from Lisa  _first time she heard me swear, right._ Sebastian thought.

"You're doing great. I can't go get a nurse if you want pain killers?"

"No! You stay with me. No pain killers." 

"Sebastian, I took pain killers when I went into labor, even doubled up on them with Chris. There's no need to be ashamed, honey."

"My mother never had pain killers." Chris and him mom let out an 'Oh' finally getting a reason for why he was being so stubborn. But they didn't have time to have any follow up questions because fire ripped through his hips, belly squeezing much, much harder than the last. "SHIT! Christopher! We are never having sex again!" Chris's face flush red when he spoke of their sex life.

Lisa pulled back his long hair "oh Sweetie, that's what I said."

"MOM!"

Chris looked down to the Romanian's hips and was a slimy head. The sight nearly made him black out but he gripped Sebastian's hand back. A doctor walked through the door with a mess of nurses behind holding towels and tools that made his stomach turn.

"Hello," the doctor came up to the end of the bed and propped his feet on the bed. "Stop pushing for a sec. You are farther along than I expected, usually when carriers are that loud they have had an epidural and through the hardest part."

"THERE'S A HARDER PART?" 

"There we go." He went to work on around the head. "Kay, start pushing but slow." His breathing picked up and when her shoulders came time from their debut it was agony. Sebastian started to yell in his mother tongue, catching everyone's attention but not surprising Chris as he was used to the language even though he didn't understand it. "That's different. German?"

"Romanian." Chris told the Doctor.

"You're one lucky man, Mr.Evans."

"You can say that again."

"I would but you're about to be a dad, come here." Chris let go and crouched down. "Hold here and don't let go." He put his hands on the underside of the baby and pulled. She was out. She cried and screamed. He was given sizors and cut the unbilacord. Sebastian was crying and holding his arms out to take her.

"Is she okay!" She was placed his his sweaty chest. Ten fingers, ten toes. Sebastian took her hand and latched it onto his smallest finger. Chris was filling paperwork out, some of the nurses were cleaning him, and Lisa took a clue to let them have a moment together. Everything was quiet as he talked

"Hello, Little love. You are so beautiful," (She was covered in splotches of his blood, Sebastian didn't see it though. ) "I love you, so much. Just wait til you see your Daddy."

"I heard my name." Chris sat on the edge of the bed, lightly touching her back. "She's perfect."

A female nurse came to the bed and sighed "I'm sorry guys but she needs to be cleaned and have her feet printed, then you can have back and breastfeed."

Sebastian gave her over then said "I don't know how." 

"That's what I'm here for." A nicely dressed lady took a seat by Chris."My job is to help out first time parents. I have three little boys and a girl at home so I'm experienced. I know your exhausted and just want to go home with your new addition to the family and sleep like tomorrow isn't gonna happen, but, you have to deal with me, a few questions and then you're home free." Sebastian was already in love, somebody who understood." So, I see you broght Grandma in." She turned to Lisa and waved frantically and back to them. "Parents are always a big help. First thing, post-labor hormones are ruff. I understand. Their not like the pregnancy ones, thank goodness, but normally it's about baby and body image, that sort of thing . So more of a heads up for dad. Second and you probably know about this, the baby my sleep okay tonight but don't expect a lot of rest from now on- and looks like it's time for dinner."

The same nurse put her in his folded arms.

The worker untied the side of the gown and lined her up and the newborn latched on a started suckling immediately."she's a natural. So how does it feel to be parents?"

"Exhausting." Sebastian answered "but worth it."

Chris smiled and kissed his hair. "Noisy, but worth it."

The lady stood and said "I can tell you three are gonna alright." Before she left.

Chris smooched her cheek, "She was a pretty great Christmas present. How is she as a birthday present?"

"Best one I've ever had, babe."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Im not planning on ending the fic yet because I've enjoyed writing it so much; so surprise! It's not over folks. As always I treasure comments, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I try to update as soon as possible!


End file.
